Connectors are used to connect coaxial cables to various electronic devices such as televisions, antennas, set-top boxes, satellite television receivers, etc. Conventional coaxial connectors generally include a connector body having an annular collar for accommodating a coaxial cable, and an annular nut rotatably coupled to the collar for providing mechanical attachment of the connector to an external device and an annular post interposed between the collar and the nut. The annular collar that receives the coaxial cable includes a cable receiving end for insertably receiving a coaxial cable and, at the opposite end of the connector body, the annular nut includes an internally threaded end that permits screw threaded attachment of the body to an external device.
This type of coaxial connector also typically includes a locking sleeve to secure the cable within the body of the coaxial connector. The locking sleeve, which is typically formed of a resilient plastic, is securable to the connector body to secure the coaxial connector thereto. In this regard, the connector body typically includes some form of structure to cooperatively engage the locking sleeve. Such structure may include one or more recesses or detents formed on an inner annular surface of the connector body, which engages cooperating structure formed on an outer surface of the sleeve.
Conventional coaxial cables typically include a center conductor surrounded by an insulator. A conductive foil is disposed over the insulator and a braided conductive shield surrounds the foil-covered insulator. An outer insulative jacket surrounds the shield. In order to prepare the coaxial cable for termination with a connector, the outer jacket is stripped back exposing a portion of the braided conductive shield. The exposed braided conductive shield is folded back over the jacket. A portion of the insulator covered by the conductive foil extends outwardly from the jacket and a portion of the center conductor extends outwardly from within the insulator.
Upon assembly, a coaxial cable is inserted into the cable receiving end of the connector body and the annular post is forced between the foil covered insulator and the conductive shield of the cable. In this regard, the post is typically provided with a radially enlarged barb to facilitate expansion of the cable jacket. The locking sleeve is then moved axially into the connector body to clamp the cable jacket against the post barb providing both cable retention and a water-tight seal around the cable jacket. The connector can then be attached to an external device by tightening the internally threaded nut to an externally threaded terminal or port of the external device.
The Society of Cable Telecommunication Engineers (SCTE) provides values for the amount of torque recommended for connecting such coaxial cable connectors to various external devices. Indeed, most cable television (CATV), multiple systems operator (MSO), satellite and telecommunication providers also require their installers to apply a torque requirement of 25 to 30 in/lb to secure the fittings against the interface (reference plane). The torque requirement prevents loss of signals (egress) or introduction of unwanted signals (ingress) between the two mating surfaces of the male and female connectors, known in the field as the reference plane.